


Pillow Talk

by birdsofrhiannon



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, Ghostbusters: IDW Ongoing
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofrhiannon/pseuds/birdsofrhiannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel's in NYC on FBI business, Peter takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for the New Ghostbusters arc and the Haunted Holidays arc.
> 
> Since I seem to be the odd duck that writes for this particular corner of this particular fandom: Mel's canon to the comic series and to the upcoming board game? I hope this is clear, she's not an OFC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Ghostbusters are the property of Sony, and, the comics, as well as Melanie Ortiz are property of IDW Publishing. Many thanks to all involved in the creation of both the franchise and its various incarnations. I make no profit from this, I just love the characters enough to make stories up in my head.
> 
> First time posting fic on here: Don't kill me, lol. *hides*

“Y’know, if I still smoked, this woulda been worth a couple cigarettes…”

He's laying there, one arm slung so that his head rests on his hand, staring straight at the ceiling, because what just happened is too good to be true, and more than he could have hoped for, even though it happens every time she is in town. He sighs contentedly before turning his head to look at Mel.

“You sure you don't want more than this?” he asks, with an eyebrow raised and a slight sly grin.

“I'm sure, Peter...” Mel replies, on her side as she pulls the bed sheets up to cover her breasts. “Besides, in my line of work, you never know what's going to happen. I always felt it would be foolish to attach myself to someone in that way.”

“Yes, because my line of work is much safer!” he retorts, rolling his eyes. “You know as well as I do that this,” he gestures at both their bodies, “started because we disappeared for three months...”

He rolls onto his side so he can face her. His expression suddenly serious.

“I'm not that awful of a boyfriend, you know...” He runs a finger lightly from her shoulder to her elbow.

“I'm sure you aren't, and charming to boot, but I stand by my decision,” she replies, shrugging her free shoulder. “Plus, I'll bet you'll get bored if I'm available at your every whim whenever you decide your bed at the firehouse is too cold and empty. Besides, this is just as fun.”

He leans in for a kiss and decides better of it, inhaling the mingled scents of her shampoo, perfume and musk. She shoves him off, laughing.

“So, you ready to go out and eat, now?” she asks, starting to get out of bed to gather her clothes. “I'm starving.”

“I have a better idea...” he replies, getting out and fishing his boxers from the floor. As he slips them on, he adds: “We order Chinese. We eat it while watching something stupid on TV. Then we can go back to bed for round two. No need to shower before going out to eat, and we don't have to make it all the way back here, after. Whaddaya say?”

Mel looks around the hotel room that is her home for as long as she's in New York, acting as liaison, then bites her lip as she considers it for a moment.

“Excellent idea,” she says, nodding. “You sure the others won't miss you?”

“Winston is staying with Tiyah, and the geek squad is going to be doing research all night. Besides, if there is an emergency, they can call my phone!” Peter says with a shrug and a grin.


End file.
